


Violent Ｌ⇔Ｒ

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Coma, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Drama, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Freudian Elements, Gen, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Repressed Memories, Unconsciousness, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Professor Frank: Does he have a Freudian excuse?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Violent Ｌ⇔Ｒ

Violent Ｌ⇔Ｒ

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Summary:

Professor Frank: Does he have a Freudian excuse?

* * *

So, Ruka-chan. You’re afraid of spirits and fairies, are you?

By interpreting Symmetry Rorschach’s ink blot – the undefined, the subjective – you’ve offered me a peep into your mind. Through trance’s eye, I’ve walked into the light, the spiral depths of your inner world.

How relevant is this forest to your neuroses? What do these trees shroud about your delusions? It’s very important I have you trace the roots of your mental disorder. Was the coma you forgot from eight years ago a defence mechanism? To repress why you trapped these pixies in the sunny fantasyland of your heart?

Do you identify qualities of your father in your brother? Feel any inexplicable resentment toward your mother?

The Duel you play will give me data to form a gestalt opinion.

My, I salute you for pulling off Oberon’s prank! To suck me, the counsellor, into your childish dream and unmask what I really am! The invisible barrier around your subconscious…My aggressions on it have generated feedback, revealing my hidden self.

This is the supreme force we psychoanalysts term “id.” A monster, you could say.

My id is a devil whose waves of ill intent contaminate. Attack me. Destroy me. I will magically come back.

Fang and claw. Killer instinct.

Signer, what moral apparatus regulates your actions? The dragon’s?

My id. My egotism. My violent egoism.

Your super-ego. Your protector. Your Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Come, young miss. Break free from your immortal homeostasis.


End file.
